Oracle Files: Lois Lane-Kent
Characters * Superman * Lois Lane Location * Lois Lane's Apartment, Metropolis, DE * December 25th 2003, 0137 EST VOX Archive * Lois Lane: clearing, lighter flint clicking Okay, so... mm... this is Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet. About to conduct my... hell, tenth interview with Superman? Note to self: Fact check that. Except, he's running late... He's probably rescuing some trapped miners in Paraguay or something, knowing him. cellular phone ringing, sigh, exhaling smoke What do you want, Smallville? No... I wasn't sleeping! I'm working... sigh Yes, I know what time it is. Not that it's any of your business, but it wasn't supposed to be this late... My interview subject is running late... Yes, he's kind of a big deal, so take a hint, Clark... I'll call you tomorrow. phone beep, cellular phone snapping shut, long sigh, teeth grinding, groan Why did I do that? Why are you such a expletive, Lois? You're too hard on Clark... He's a decent guy with an obvious crush on you... I mean, I'm not getting younger... and what're the chances I'll ever actually end up with- rush, fabric flapping in the wind Superman! * Superman: '''footsteps Sorry, I'm late. It couldn't be helped... Traffic. * '''Lois Lane: Traffic? For some reason I don't buy that... * Superman: '''Major accident in a tunnel in Russia. Fifty-three injured. Oh, you made dinner... It looks like it would have been delicious. chuckle Sorry about that. * '''Lois Lane: Yeah... I had some wine, too... but... well, I got bored and might've- * Superman: '''Helped yourself? No worries. I'll be quick. I've got plans I can't miss... it being Christmas and all. * '''Lois Lane: Oh, right... You probably got to get home to your wife and kids, huh? * Superman: '''chuckle Still not married, Lois. You're starting to sound like a broken record. I think you've asked me that every time we've done one of these. * '''Lois Lane: Have I? * Superman: '''I think that might've been the first real question you asked me, too... Other than, "who are you?" that time we first met. * '''Lois Lane: No... No... I remember it quite clearly. I think I asked you if you really have "X-Ray Vision", remember? You refused to prove it for me. * Superman: '''chuckle Yes, well... it wasn't so much the proof, but the manner in which you asked for a proof, Lois. I'm a gentleman after all. * '''Lois Lane: Are you? I mean, really? You never once used that X-Ray vision to sneak a peak? Not once... ever? * Superman: '''Not with you, Lois... I respect you too much to do something like that. * '''Lois Lane: Oh, geez... You're starting to sound a lot like... shattering, unintelligible mumbling [Superman: Lois? Are you okay?] phone opening Let's see... Contacts... Here it is! phone beeping [Superman: Who are you call-] phone vibrating, cellular phone vibrating You gonna answer that... Clark? phone vibrating Hmm...? * 'Superman: 'laughter So... uh... this is awkward. breath How about we go inside and I'll introduce you to Clark Kent... the real Clark Kent. Trivia and Notes * Superman reveals his secret identity to Lois. * He has a couple pouches on the back part of his uniform... under the cape. Links and References * Oracle Files: Lois Lane-Kent Category:Oracle Files Category:Lois Lane/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances